Mechanical Burns
by DJ Rocca
Summary: She wanted to get closer. Spoilers for "Not So Simple". Read and Review.


Mechanical Burns

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers: RPM nor to I make money from writing this. Though it was a favor to a good friend ^_^ I hope she likes it! And thanks to Al for the title!  
**Rating:** K+?  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Pairing:** Gemma/Flynn

She was a well skilled fighter, she knew how to be stealthy and right now, It paid off. As Gemma crept through the darkness, she didn't make a sound. She could hear the other males from their rooms breathing; the one in the middle was the one she sought. The room was still clearly blue, even in the dark night only dimly lit by limited moonlight. Closing the door behind her, she crawled up his body, He groaned in his sleep and she smiled. She couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face. She figured he'd be used to her nightly visits by now but she loved to see his reaction. She lay her body down onto of his and snuggled to him, burying her face into his skin. He muttered something incoherent and his eyes fluttered.

"'lo Gemma." Was as best she could make out, his accent grew so thick and deep at night she could hardly understand him half the time. But it didn't matter to her either way.

"Hi Flynn!" she whispered, and continued to snuggle him tight. He chuckled softly, a rumble that vibrated his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed in contentment.

She had bonded closely to Flynn while they were working on project Road Attack Zord. She knew Flynn wanted to spend more time with her but Gem was very possessive and she was reluctant to go, but…things changed quickly when she got sick for the first time. Flynn had been by her side every minute as her Brother went to fight, though Flynn was an impressive force and fighter, Gem was well trained and Flynn never fought against being told to stay to tend to the very ill Gemma.

Gemma was amazed that Flynn doted on her and was extremely understanding, even when she had thrown up on him. He had even tucked in near her and read her anything she wanted him to. Once it was a book of fairytales she was never allowed to read as a child, the other time, it was a textbook. He couldn't pronounce half the words but with his thick accent, it was hard for both of them but she enjoyed it. She had especially enjoyed the fairy tales, especially because after he had gotten through the whole book he had bid her a goodnight, since her fever had broke and she was on the mend, and kissed her on the forehead. She was glad he turned off the light since she turned red. It wasn't a first kiss on the lips but it was a first kiss never the less.

She knew then, with or without her brother's blessings, she wanted to be closer to Flynn. She knew biological attraction and the chemistry going on with her but hadn't experienced it. She wanted to learn more, to be closer to another male that wasn't her Brother. The Blue Ranger had proven himself time and time again to her. She cornered him while he Brother was off speaking to Doctor K and Scott about something. She made sure that the other Rangers were preoccupied when she planted a small light kiss on Flynn's lips, smiled and walked off upstairs. He instantly followed her and tugged her into the entryway of the Men's rooms and kissed her deeply. The bliss she felt was only matched after she saw a fiery explosion, but the bliss held in the moment his lips touched hers was stronger, passion driven. He immediately apologized and went to leave when she snatched him back for another kiss.

"I liked that." She told him simply, wondering how to articulate the feelings she now felt but felt the simple truth was best.

"I did too. You know that you're brother will never allow this." Flynn said as he moved away from her, giving them a small distance between them.

"I know but that's because we've never been apart. From the moment we were conceived we were together. We do not know how to be away from each other. I would like to try but Gem has a harder time with handling certain changes than I do. But I want time with you."

"Sorry Lass, not that I'm not tempted, I but I fear the wrath of your brother. History has well gone to show not to disobey someone's Brother."

"But…" Gemma frowned. "I'll find a way!" she promised, her face bursting into a grin.

That's when she started sneaking into his room at night.

All nights were usually like this night; she would crawl in and lay with him. She would occasionally press kisses to his lips and would wake him but mostly just laid against his flesh to get herself accustom to the feel. He wasn't into pushing for anything more.

Now she lay spooned to him, he allowed her to curl to his body, becoming the big spoon. Her arms were clasped on his chest, over his heart, he leg was thrown over his hip and her face was nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey Gemma?" she heard him whisper softly.

"Hmmmm?" She hummed into his flesh.

"I like this, its nice. I don't feel like you're trying to dominate me either. You're very comfortable." He told her sleepily, she giggled in his neck, which made him squirm. "That tickles!"

"Sorry!" She continued to laugh.

That's when she heard footsteps outside the door and the door began to open. The first thing they both heard was Gem's voice.

"Flynn, have you seen…" as the light shone onto the bed to reveal the clothed Rangers curled up in the blue bedding. "Gemma." He said flatly and Gemma looked sorrowfully down at Flynn, then to her Brother.

"The shite's hit the fan here, Pet"

---End---  
Read and Review.


End file.
